Thoughts From A Diary
by xtip1x
Summary: Kagome sees InuYasha with Kikyou again and writes about it in her diary. But what happens if InuYasha goes through her bookbag to find it? Sorry I suck at summarys.. R&R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters..though I wish I did!

Thoughts From A Diary  
Chapter One

_Always. He ALWAYS runs to her, that stupid clay pot, Kikyou. I know that no matter what I do,he will always love her more and I hate it. I'm not trying to be selfish, I just know that to him, I'm just a shard detector..nothing more. No matter how much I love him, she will always be his first choice. Every time he sees those soul collectors, he runs off to find her, then comes back and tries to say it was a misunderstanding_. _He tries to say that he owes Kikyou his life.. but Idon't believe him. He loves her and we both know it. I should just leave here... Leave and never come back to this era. He wouldn't care. So long as he has his precious Kikyou._

"Maybe I should." Kagome sighed sadly.

"Maybe you should what?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"Uh... N-Nothing..." Kagomesaid as she hastily closed her diary so the all too familiar hanyou wouldn't see what she had written.

She could feel him watching her as she put her diary book into the giant yellow bookbag.

"Come on," she said putting a fake smile on her face, " let's go see what the others are up to."

"Uh.. Okay..." InuYasha replied hesitantly. Really all he wanted to do was stay here and be alone with her but he knew he couldn't. He knew that she had seen him and Kikyou together, but she needed to understand that he owed Kikyou his life. Sure, he used to love Kikyou, but that love disappeared after she pinned him to that tree with the sacred arrow. He loved Kagome now, more than anything, or anyone, in the world. He just hadn't realized it until about a month earlier.

Flashback

The gang had just finished fighting Naraku again and all they could think about was

'Where is Kagome?'

Kagome had been hit by one of Kagura's wind attacks and had been blown into the woods so far that InuYasha couldn't smell her scent. That worried him. Everyone was terrified for their friend's life and InuYasha was just, well, worried.

Sango could be heard telling Kirara, the fire cat, to fly a little closer to the ground as InuYasha ran below the tops of the trees, calling Kagome's name repeatedly.

"Damnit, Kagome, Where could you have possibly gone?" InuYasha asked to no one in particular.

He heard a slight whimper somewhere close, but couldn't smell anything over the scent of blood. Kagome's blood.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

He heard a twig crack behind him and spun around to see Kagome covered in blood from head to toe.

She was just barely standing up and she was about to fall when InuYasha caught her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Inu- InuYasha... take me to Kaede." she said as she fought the unconscious state that loomed over her.

"Okay Kagome."

She smiled slightly. "Good." she said, then she fell into unconsciousness.

"Kagome, just promise you won't leave me! I love you!" Though he knew she didn't hear him.

End Flashback

"InuYasha? Anyone home?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Of course, wench. I was just thinking."

"Well fine! _God_, I'm going to go find the others." she said as she stormed out of the hut.

"Feh. Whatever, wench."

As soon as she left, InuYasha rushed to where Kagome's bookbag was.

"Now where is that damn diary...?"

Heh... what she said in her diary about InuYasha sounds like my ex-boyfriend..minus the soul collecting/clay pot thing...grrr...anyway Next Chapter should be coming soon...If not, I'm REALLY SORRY! It's Civil War week at my school so I'm not really going to have a lot of time to write it.. but i will try! Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own these characters...If I did, kikyou would be dead...for GOOD this time...Sorry to Kikyou lovers...

A/N: this chapter is rushed... I know and I'm really sorry but its only my first story and I am most definitely not the best writer

Thoughts From A Diary

Chapter Two

InuYasha searched through Kagome's bookbag and found a book that said 'Kagome's Diary: DO NOT READ!' on the front. InuYasha ignored this statement and turned to the first page in the journal.

Dear Diary,

InuYasha heard footsteps outside. Then he smelled Kagome. 'Damn.' he thought to himself.

He hurridly put the diary back and went to the other side of the hut where he was previously. A few seconds later, Kagome walked in and smiled warmly at him. He just looked at her.

"Where's my ramen?" He demanded.

Her smile disappeared. He knew what would come next.

"Sit."

BAM! His face hit the dirt.

"Damnit, wench! What is your problem?"

"You." she replied simply.

"Feh. Just get me the damn ramen."

"What flavor?" She asked.

"I don't care. Just get me some ramen!" he yelled back at her.

"Fine," she smirked. "Seaweed flavor it is."

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

His reaction didn't surprise her one bit.

"Well, you said anything." She replied innocently.

"Feh. Whatever. Chicken Flavored. Happy now?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"K." she said cheerfully as she grabbed the cup from her bookbag.

"Feh." He said. She walked out the door and he sighed in relief. His eyes traveled back to the bookbag. He walked over and opened up the pocket where the diary was kept. He smirked to himself as he sat down and opened to the first page.

Dear Diary,

InuYasha was being really nice today. It was surprising, but it was a nice change from how he usually behaves. Luckily, we haven't had very many demons coming after the Sacred Jewel shards. We really need to rest for a while. We've been going for a while and everyone's exhausted. Well, that's all I'm going to write right now. I'm going to bed. Night!

-Kagome

He remembered that day. They had been following Naraku's scent for three days. And he decided to give everyone a break. He flipped to the entry that she had just written when he came in. He was skimming through it and his heart sank.

'I knew it.' he thought sadly.

He heard Kagome walk through the door. He didn't bother to put the diary away. He knew she had already seen him by the sound of the ramen cup slipping from her fingers.

"InuYasha." She started slowly.

"It's okay Kagome." He turned to face her. Tears started to brim her eyes as she stared at him.

"I understand." he said.

She looked down sadly.

"There's only one person on this earth that's as precious to me as you say Kikyou is."

She jerked her head up to meet his.

"Want to know who that person is?"

She nodded shyly.

"You."

A/N: Sorry it was so rushed...I really am!I am also sorry for it being so short. Since it is, fall reviews are welcome i guess...so click that little blue button down there... and you know the rest


End file.
